Crystal Tears
Story Characters Tears * [[Kotachi Ginka|'Kotachi Ginka']] (小立 銀花) Average 15 year-old third year middle school student. After her parents died in a house fire eight years prior the series' beginning, Ginka alongside her elder sister went to live with their grandparents where she met her first friend, Emiru. Ginka loves sweets, especially donuts and ice cream, and is short for her age. Ginka is the Tear of the pink Beauty Crying Rose crystal. * Shirogane Emiru (白金 えめみ) Heir to Shirogane Enterprises, Emiru is a rich and refined lady, and Ginka's childhood friend. Mature and level-headed, Emiru is admired by all, fellow classmates and staff/faculty alike. In her spare time, she often hangs out with Ginka, has daily chats with her right-hand maid, Chisuzu or sleeps. She will have her 'spoiled-rich girl' moments, often going into fits of dramatic rage or make cruel comments and belittle others. Emiru is the Tear of the Prominent Lady Gold crystal. * [[Shirayuki Chisuzu|'Shirayuki Chisuzu']] (白雪 ちすず) Chisuzu is Emiru's right-hand maid. Skilled in martial arts, excellent cook and natural caregiver. Not much is known about her past, besides the fact she was bought as slave at a young age by the Shirogane family when Emiru was a child. Aloof and impassive, she a girl of few words who lets actions speak for themselves and is fluent in various languages. Chisuzu is the Tear of the Snowflake Whispering Blanc crystal. * [[Akazaki Otome|'Akazaki Otome']] (赤崎 おとめ) Oldest of the Tears at 16-turning 17. Reliable and headstrong, Otome is a hands-on type girl with a cheerful and brave personality, which is actually a cover up to mask the trauma she feels, after being abused and assaulted numerous times in her early childhood by family members, who were then murdered a year later. She lives alone. Otome is the Tear of the Passionate Hellfire Scarlet crystal. N~OVA Supporting Deceased * [[Ameno Aoi|'Ameno Aoi']] (雨乃 あおい) Previous leader of Tears who died a year before the series' beginning. Her crystal was the Rainy Eyed Cerulean which is now cracked. * [[Kakimori Kaori|'Kakimori Kaori']] (柿林 香) Tear from the previous team who died a year before the series' beginning. Her crystal was the Rolling Sweet Amber which is now cracked. Crystals Cracked * Rainy Eyed Cerulean: Crystal previously owned by Amemori Aoi. It took the form of a Japanese sword and could change into Tantõ Mode, but it is unknown if it had any other modes. * Rolling Sweet Amber: Crystal previously owned by Kakimori Kaori. It took the form of a yoyo and could change into a single mode called Chakram Mode, but it is unknown if it had any other modes. Active *'Beauty Crying Rose:' Crystal owned by Ginka which takes the form of a traditional English sword. It can change into Katana Mode, Rapier Mode or Falchion Mode. *'Prominent Lady Gold:' Crystal owned by Emiru which takes the form of a rifle. It can change to Pistol (dual) Mode, Shotgun Mode or Machine gun Mode. Settings Gallery Ginka.png|Ginka download (2).png|Ginka transformed Trivia Category:Haruna Category:Crystal Tears Category:Haruna Artist